


Late

by Kelbelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista!Dean, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelstiel/pseuds/Kelbelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is late. Dean is worried. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Cas is late. It's weird, because Cas is never late. He's always here by 4:30, always orders a croissant and a coffee, always sits at the same table, always grades papers.

Dean is getting worried. He's been pacing behind the counter of the Garrison coffee shop, waiting impatiently for his favorite customer to arrive.

"Dean. Calm down. Your man will show up soon," Charlie, Dean's coworker/best friend promises, tucking a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. 

Dean sighs and begins to protest that Cas isn't 'his man', but is interrupted by the sound of the bell above the door jingling, alerting Dean to the entrance of a customer. 

Now, the Garrison isn't exactly popular. They get a few customers a day, Cas and a few other regulars. Right now, the small cafe is empty. 

"Sorry I'm late," Cas says, setting his stuff down. "Had to stay at school late. The usual, please." 

Dean quickly brings Cas his coffee and food, setting them on the table and sitting across from Cas. "So, what was so important that you kept me waiting, Cas?" Dean teases.

Cas chuckles and takes the coffee, taking a long sip and smiling appreciatively. "Student had a problem with the homework, had to explain it. Sorry Dean," he replies, shrugging slightly. 

"It's okay. I'll leave you to grade, then," Dean smiles and stands up, heading back to behind the counter. 

Charlie smirks at him and shoves his arm playfully. "You two are so cute, you obviously like each other." Dean rolls his eyes and grabs a croissant for himself, leaning against the counter.

"You know I like him, but there is no way in hell he likes me too," Dean says quietly, making sure Cas can't head them. "If only."

Charlie sighs and steals a bite of croissant. "Hey, I'm out for today. Don't get too distracted by mister blue eyes and sex hair, okay?" she smirks. 

"Course. Have fun with Jo," Dean replies and smiles. Charlie and Jo are the cutest. Charlie smiles and kisses Dean's cheek before heading out. Dean turns back to face the booth Cas is at.

"So, what did your students learn today, Mr. Cas?" Dean asks, watching the other man at his table. Cas looks up, then back down at his papers for a second. 

"Uh, we did tangents on circles today," Cas replies. "Not too interesting. Where'd your girlfriend go?" Dean frowns at that. 

"Don't have one. Oh, you mean Charlie? The girl with the red hair?" Dean says, raising an eyebrow. Cas nods and bites his lip. "She went home to /her/ girlfriend," Dean chuckles. 

Cas nods, "No girlfriend then. Boyfriend?" he asks Dean carefully.

"Not yet," Dean says casually, watching Cas' reaction. He sees something in Cas' eyes, and that spurs him to continue. "There's a guy I have my eye on. Gorgeous blue eyes, incredibly kissable lips, yanno." 

Cas freezes. "Yeah?" he manages to get out. "What else?" 

Dean smirks to himself and leans over the counter as he adds, "Perpetual sex hair, skinny hips but muscular, broad shoulders..." 

"He sounds familiar," Cas says, regaining his cool and leaning back in his seat. "Wonder if I know him..."

Dean chuckles. "Oh, I think you do." He steps out from behind the counter and heads to where Cas is sitting, plopping down beside him. 

Cas smiles at Dean and turns to face him. "Is that so?" Dean nods and cups Cas' jaw, smiling brightly at him. 

"He's nice and cute and always comes here at exactly 4:30, always orders the exact same thing," Dean adds, and Cas chuckles at him.

Cas wraps his hand around Dean's neck and pulls him in a kiss, both of them smiling. It's quick, just a press of lips then Cas releases Dean. 

"Go out with me," Dean says softly after they break their kiss. "Please?"

Cas chuckles and leans against Dean, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Of course, Dean."


End file.
